Road To Redemption
by Zimme.Zee
Summary: Alex Mercer also known as the Prototype had been through hell and back. Upon his untimely demise, he was consumed and declared as KIA. Tough break, a piece of his remains, known as the biomass survived. Over time, his body underwent a state of development to preserve his fragile state. Luckily for him, a new era has already dawned on him upon his awakening.


Author's Note

 _Greetings to fellow readers! You've stumbled upon this fic accidentally or not so accidentally i presumed. That being said, this is my first story yet to be established in this domain. This is mainly just an experimentation that i'd picked up after having an idea to bring a these two different world/games together. The plot haven't been figured out completely yet but most of the chapters had been written and only a couple clicks away to be established. But! It's all depended whether this fic garnered attention or not. Don't get me wrong I write to satisfy myself which could be said for most writer. I have a penchant for English Language even if it wasn't my native's. I aspire the language and safe to say, I have a passion for it. Therefore, I thrived to be competent and to better my self. Now I'm sharing my works to the world. Enough said, this is only an experiment and I hope you enjoy my work as I'd very much enjoyed writing it :)_

 _Without further ado, I present my first installment_ : **Road To Redemption.**

 **Disclaimer** : I own not a thing related to these games.

* * *

"Ding"

A janitor walked out from the elevator, pushing his cart clad with various assortments of appliances as he tend to his work. He wiped his sweaty brow with his left hand as he'd just finished with the previous floor; cleaning, dusting, unclogging and more cleaning. He sighed tiredly as he forced himself to push onward. He was here since early morning, and his tedious work often kept him until evening sometimes even midnight. That said, he rolled his sleeve to check the time via his trustee watch and noticed it was half past eight in the evening. It's past due time already so the vicinity should be cleared of personal by now. He got to wrapped this up soon or else he'll miss the show, again. Now it's floor... He was so absorbed in his work that he lost count of what floor he's currently tending to now. Without stopping his cart, He craned his neck to peer at the floor level behind him. In doing so, he crashed into someone.

"Son of a bitch! Watch where you're going asshole!" That someone turned out to be a man in his prime, whom fancied with a suit so sharp, he looks like a spy for lack of better word.

"I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking. I was just..." He attempted to help the man up by offering him his hand but was declined, rather rudely.

"Save your breath asswipe! I don't need it and I certainly don't have time for this! Now move your sorry arse and I'll forget this ever happened in the first place or you'll be unemployed sooner than you can shat yourself!". The man barked to the janitor condescendingly.

The man brushed aside the janitor rather roughly as he gave him the evil-eye and a shoulder bash to boot. Then, he was gone, just like that.

The janitor stood stunned and speechless over the man's harsh treatment. He crouched over and proceeded to pick up the dropped appliance piece by piece. When he's done, He looked over the narrow corridor the man had disappeared into and only a single thought came into his mind.

"What the heck was that?"

*SCENE BREAK*

"Bloody kid crashing into me and staining my suit with his germs! I should've gave that kid something he definitely will remember for being so careless!" The man brushed himself and groomed his suit while grumbling to himself. His disheveled mind had regain it's focus when he registered that he had arrived at his destination, the morgue.

He punched in his visiting pass and went through the basic decontamination process. He tapped his foot impatiently as the procedure took a little too long for his liking. Nonetheless, he endured the waiting whilst ceaselessly damning the sensor every couple of seconds. When it finally went green, he entered without missing a beat.

His sight was welcomed by a group of doctors, he presumed one of them to be his insider. He noticed the morgue was devoid of bodies except one the doctors are huddling around. He pushed an empty strecther out of the way as he put up a forlorn look and braced himself to announce his due arrival.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm sorry, I got caught up in the securities. I was told to fetch him here". He reached out his right hand as a greeting to which the middle doctor grab it and returned the gesture albeit tentatively.

"Ahhh Mister Fowler, please forgive the extra securities, they're prudent in this dire time of need. I am Doctor Kevin and these are Doctor Donald and Doctor Barrett". He gestured towards the others to which they each took turn shook hand with the man.

"I am told by the Higher Management that you're to be expected, Mister Fowler. We're just prepping the body for you before you claimed it". The doctor gestured towards the body beside him.

"Would you like to see him for yourself?" The doctor eventually asked.

"Thank you doctors, that is considerate of you, and doctors would it be too much if I ask a little favor? Can I have his reports if just to have peace within my mind?". The agent requested with a voice so dejected and despairing.

"It'll mean a lot to me doctors". He added for extra emphasies and measure.

"I don't see why not, see to the receptionist and gave them this pass, and we're very sorry for your loss Mister Fowler, we'll give you a moment, doctors return to your post and please mark the resignation for the body, God bless his soul". The doctor gestured to his fellow colleague to give the grieving man some space but not before each of them expressed his condolence to him.

Unbeknownst to them, the man drew a gun seemingly out of nowhere and he aim point blank at the doctors withdrawing backs.

"That won't be necessary doctors". He said menacingly before dropping them with a single bullet each with deadeye accuracy. The man didn't even bother checking the bodies as he holstered his gun and sauntered over to his priority. The contact paid off, as it is necessary no one else knew of this vital discovery. He felt no remorse what so ever as he commed his associates and gave them the 'green' sign. All he knew right then and there is this man, corpse, body.. pick whatever fancied you, held the needs the association desperately craved for it's long time goal. This body is the salvation to this dire time of need or so he'd been briefed.

The agent unzipped the body bag slowly with one hand and he held an enhanced radioactive scanner that he'd plucked within the gadget tools propped by his insider on the other. A mediocre tool merely detect an insignificant presence of radiation which is normal for corpses, but with this marvelous piece of advanced technology, they'll be getting out of the chart readings in no time.

He stopped his impertinant act just by the neck and he released the zipper. It perplexed him as he expected the sharp and horrendous stench to assault his nose but instead, there's not even a trace of it in the air. He stared at the face of a man, no it's a boy, in his adolescene stage bordering adult but still a boy nonetheless. He must be no older than ninetheen. The man set to carried out his task as he brought the scanner over, starting from the head to toe. The results shown was promising. With this indubitable proof, his mission here was a complete success. He couldn't careless if this boy had the means to shaped the future, all he care about now is getting out of the vicinity with the package unpreturbed along with indisposing those bodies. Fortunately for him, his commed beep pronouncing the fact that his ride had arrived. He fastened the bodybag and prepped the stretcher to move. As for the corpses, his vision landed on those corpse-locker, and he smirked wickedly as a brilliant idea dashed into his mind.

* * *

-Sometimes in the future-

-Location unknown-

"Run the diagnosis again doctor! And don't give me the same crap again, I don't care how much blood you had to extract from the fucking rat! Just get me some good news!" The agent was all but barked orders to his subordinates.

"But.. Sir! We've done all that we can to stabilize the cell, no matter how much blood we extract from the subject could change the very fact that it was useless, I mean that the very esse..".

The agent grabbed the doctor by the scruff of his neck instantly cutting off his chain of rebuttal and he leered down at him threatheningly.

"Then it's your job to change that fact doctor!" His voice change to a low but still retaining it's menacing leer. "Unless you want to be discharged, then I suggest you get the fuck back to it. You have first hand experience attending to those personals right doctor? Do you want me to do a demonstration to refresh your memory in case you've forgotten about it?"

The agent let go of the doctor as the latter shook his head timidly. Said doctor, stood up and proceeded to brushed himself off somewhat awkwardly in front of his superior. "Now where were we? Oh, I believe we're onto the implication behind the cells continous if not constantly dying on us every single fucking time we plucked it from the damn host. By all means, do tell me doctor". He motioned for his subordinates to resume whichever part he'd left off .

"Yes, yes, as i was saying, after varying attempt to nullify the cells, we've come to a belief that the cells conducted a self-destruct similar to failsafe operation". The doctor swiped his hand and did a tapping motion which actuated a hologram to materialised in thin air. They both observed as the hologram changed into a diagram that projected an analysis of a D.N.A labeled as 'failed'. "Cell productivity is below productive state, attempts to study or make-use is currently futile. This is the first diagnosis that we've recorded when the host was first brought here". The doctor informed, never taking his eyes off of the hologram. Then, the projection changed to a striking resemblance of the previous diagram but with bits of extra features. "Now this diagnosis was charted today at 0500 sharp. As you can see here sir, the cell is rapidly decaying eventhough it was kept in stasis module. We've administered omni-cryo to stabilize it but it's shown zero symptom the drug is manifesting correctly nor truely. What's perplexing is, our scanner detected subliminal to none conscience within the cell, administrating cryo should've done the job accordingly, but it didn't applied in this case". The doctor accentuated his fingers onto the diagram for effect.

"Your point exactly doctor?" The agent crunched his chin in deep thought.

"My point exactly is that, the 'host' would've turn out to be just another 'normal' corpse if the analysis didn't proven it wrong, whatever is in that cell rebuffed the very state it was in like it was nothing! Thus it comes to my definite deduction that what we're dealing with here is of an unknown 'entity' here sir, one that's intelligent enough to cover it's movement and thwarts our attempts to study it". The doctor spoke with such vigor while simultaneously accentuating his hands for effect.

The agent further furrowed his brows as he barely hold back a growl from escaping. "What proof do you have for all this talk about this supposed 'entity' doctor? How can you deduce this implication if the only things you're giving me here are abundance of failures? You're putting your very life on the plate 'doc, so you better have something worthwhile in it for me". He said as he looks the doctor dead in the eye.

The doctor cowered under his superior's intimidating gaze. He quickly backed himself up as he thought of a way to salvage this mess and ensure his questionable survivability rate. He averted his sight to the hologram and tinkered with it. "Surely sir, I'm fully acquinted with my job's line of work and it's so called 'perks', It's not in my best interest to bungled the trust and expectations that are demanded of me". He said somewhat apathetically.

"Then indulge me doctor, i need more than just empty words and rhetorics". The agent folded his arms as he awaited his subordinate's explanation.

"With all due respect sir, 'rhetorics' may just put it a little bit too far, we've yet to uncover the embodiment of the mysteries behind this scientific discovery". The doctor halted his doing and he swiped his hand to shut off the holo-vid then motioned for the agent to followed him. "It's with my deepest regret, we've yet to enter alpha-stage. The subject must be handled with the utmost care, i'm sure you're well aware of that. Desperation will get us no where if not backward. We've only known so little about the subject and the informations we've got are insufficient at best, but from what my experience taught me, this will be a promising finding whether it'd be for science or humanity alike. With that being said, I must ask to prolong this operation for a period of time, I'm sure after we made a significant progress the ample amount of data we obtain would be worth it. All in due time i supposed, for now this is my only request sir". The doctor ranted before glancing over his superior to affirmed his indication for the latter to trail behind him. When he took notice that the agent still didn't budged, he lined his body chest front as he quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sir, you're coming?" The doctor asked.

The agent had his sight fixated on a datapad which projected incoriggible words otherwise was marked as confidential by the obvious red symbol topping it. When his subordinate's called out for him, he's already at reaching point close enough to picked up said object. He turned a deaf ear towards the doctor as he proceeded to reached for the pad.

For a moment, the already chilled lab somewhat turned into a few degrees colder. Accompanied by a deafening silence with only the occasional beeps of machinery whirring inside, it was terrifying and petrifying at the same time for the good doctor. Twice he'd swiped his hands on his coat to wiped off the sweats which had accumulated from the anticipation or the suddenly chilled atmosphere, he couldn't quite figured it out. He dreaded the anticipation but breaking the ice seems like a bad idea at the time. If there's one thing that he'd valued more than his job, it was his life. So, imagine his luck as the agent finally spoke.

"What do we have here?" The agent unlocked the datapad by using his biometric pass. A few moments passed as the agent absorbed the informations. All the while, the doctor attentively stood somewhat awkwardly by the door. Unaware that in the next few seconds, his life would never be the same.


End file.
